Johnny Tremain (film)
| runtime = 80 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $700,000NEW DISNEY MOVIE TO GO TO THEATRES By THOMAS M. PRYOR The New York Times 22 Oct 1956: 25. }} Johnny Tremain is a 1957 film made by Walt Disney Productions,Variety film review; May 1, 1957. based on the 1944 Newbery Medal-winning children's novel of the same name by Esther Forbes, retelling the story of the years in Boston, Massachusetts prior to the outbreak of the American Revolution. The movie was directed by Robert Stevenson. It was made for television, but first released to theatres. Walt Disney understood the new technology of color television and filmed his Walt Disney anthology television series in color. But the show, known as Disneyland at that time, was broadcast in black and white. After its theater run in 1957, the film was shown in its entirety on television in two episodes (in color, then known as The Wonderful World of Disney), rather than as a complete film on a single evening, on November 21 and 28, 1958. Plot Johnny Tremain is apprenticed to a silversmith, Mr. Lapham. One day, wealthy Jonathan Lyte asks Mr. Lapham to fix a broken silver tea cup. Lapham refuses because he believes he is too old for such jobs. Tremain believes he is skilled enough to do the job, and accepts. After trying several times but failing, he asks fellow silversmith, Paul Revere, for help designing a new handle. Revere tells him to make the handle deeper and larger. Eager to try the new design, Johnny breaks the Sabbath and accidentally burns his hand. The damage is so severe that he will never have full use of the hand again, and cannot continue as a silversmith apprentice. No one will hire him with only one usable hand. The Sons of Liberty recruit him as a messenger, to secretly inform members of the times and locations of meetings. Johnny confides to Priscilla Lapham, Mr. Lapham's daughter, that he is secretly related to Mr. Lyte. He shows her a christening cup bearing the Lyte family crest as evidence. Desperate for money, he approaches Lyte and shows him the christening cup. Lyte assumes that Johnny stole the cup, and files charges against him. Josiah Quincy defends Johnny in court. Introducing Priscilla as a witness, Quincy proves Johnny's innocence. Afterward, Tremain and the Sons of Liberty become active in several notable events leading to the American Revolution, including the Boston Tea Party, Paul Revere's Ride, and the Battles of Lexington and Concord. During the Boston Tea Party, Dr. Joseph Warren offers to restore Tremain's hand, allowing him to return to his profession. Cast * Hal Stalmaster as Johnny Tremain * Luana Patten as Priscilla Lapham * Jeff York as James Otis * Sebastian Cabot as Jonathan Lyte * Richard Beymer as Rab Silsbee * Rusty Lane as Samuel Adams * Walter Sande as Paul Revere * Whit Bissell as Josiah Quincy * Walter Coy as Dr. Joseph Warren * Will Wright as Mr. Lapham * Virginia Christine as Mrs. Lapham * Ralph Clanton as General Gage * Lumsden Hare as Admiral Montagu * Gavin Gordon as Colonel Smith * Geoffrey Toone as Major Pitcairn Walt Disney's daughter Sharon Mae Disney also had a small uncredited role as Dorcas, a young friend of Johnny and Priscilla (who in the novel was one of Priscilla's sisters). Music The musical score for Johnny Tremain was composed by George Bruns with lyrics by Tom Blackburn. The film is notable for the song "Liberty Tree", which was later included on the 1964 Disneyland Records album entitled Happy Birthday and Songs for Every Holiday. Release Portions of Johnny Tremain were released individually in 1968 for educational purposes. Two distinct sequences of the film was re-issued under the titles The Boston Tea Party '' and ''The Shot Heard ‘Round the World.http://disneyfilmguide.page.tl/Disney-Shorts-d--1960ies.htm Both were originally shown on Disney´s anthology TV series in 1958.Wonderful World of Disney Television by Bill Cotter Supplemental material Louis Marx and Company released an American War of Independence playset featuring character figures of the actors in the show as a film tie-in. Legacy Around the time of the film's production, Walt Disney intended to build Liberty Street in Disneyland as an annex to Main Street USA. However, the project never materialized. After Walt's death, the concept was revived and turned into the much more expansive Liberty Square in Walt Disney World, which opened as a part of the park's grand opening on October 1, 1971. A Southern live oak tree found growing on the Walt Disney World property (originally six miles from the Magic Kingdom) was transplanted by Disney engineers and now serves as the square's Liberty Tree. Adorning it are 13 lanterns, representing the original 13 American colonies. See also * List of American films of 1957 References External links * * * Category:1957 films Category:American Revolutionary War films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Films based on children's books Category:Films directed by Robert Stevenson Category:Films produced by Walt Disney Category:Films set in Boston Category:Films set in Massachusetts Category:1950s drama films Category:American war drama films Category:Films based on American novels Category:Films set in the 1770s Category:American films Category:Films scored by George Bruns Category:Cultural depictions of Samuel Adams Category:Cultural depictions of Paul Revere